


Puzzle

by Freyja_Lawliet



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja_Lawliet/pseuds/Freyja_Lawliet
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya.  Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam.





	Puzzle

**Durarara!!!**

.

Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, berambut pirang, dengan rokok disela bibir berjalan tegas di trotoar Shibuya. Mulut berkali-kali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Sekali lihat, orang-orang yang memenuhi jalanan juga tahu alangkah lebih baik bagi mereka untuk menyingkir memberi jalan. Dari semua ciri khas yang melekat pada pemuda tampan, tinggi, berkaca mata hitam itu, tidak ada yang tak mengenali sosok orang terkuat di Ikebukuro.

Berpuluh menit menahan kesal, perjalan dengan kereta dari Ikebukuro menuju Shibuya, seringai lebar terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda berpakaian ala bartender ketika berdiri di depan lobi sebuah apartemen mewah di salah satu sudut Shibuya.

Kutu tengik tukang bikin onar harus  menerima satu atau dua pukulan  darinya. Syukur-syukur  kalau hanya sekali tonjok dapat membuat kutu sialan itu terkapar koma. Bisa dibilang untuk menghemat   tenaga setelah berjalan jauh dari stasiun.  Lagipula dia tidak menyukai tindak kekerasan.

“I~~~ZAAA~~~YAAA~~~KUUN~~~, AYO KELUAR DAN BERMAIN~~~!”

Kaki kanan diangkat dan siap untuk menghancurkan pintu laknat apartemen kutu tengik. Sebelum sepatu menyentuh daun pintu bercat hitam, sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Bunyi keras minuman kaleng tak dihiraukan. Pemuda rambut pirang menyeringai lebar menatap kutu tengik berambut hitam yang selalu ingin dia lempar dengan benda apapun asal bisa menghabisi Izaya.

“Halo, Shizu-chan…,  merindukanku hingga jauh-jauh ke mari?” Seringai miring dan tatapan tajam menyertai kalimat yang terlontar bernada meremehkan.

Tak takut sama sekali seperti kebanyakan orang yang  berhadapan dengan monster Ikebukuro, apalagi sampai membuat si monster marah.

Mata merah Izaya menatap waspada. Mesin penjual otomatis di samping Shizuo tak boleh mengenai tubuhnya, jika Shizuo berniat melempar benda besar dan membuat gedung apartemen ini berantakan.

Layaknya akrobatik professional, dengan tawa melengking, Izaya melompati pagar pembatas dan berhasil menjejakkan diri di trotoar jalan.

Shizuo menggeram, meneriakkan nama Izaya dengan suara rendah dan mengintimidasi, mengikuti langkah Izaya dan menjejakkan kaki di trotoar beberapa meter dari Izaya.

Orihara Izaya selalu muncul dengan  cara tak lazim. Selalu sukses membuat Heiwajima Shizuo murka. Aksi keduanya hampir selalu disertai dengan hal-hal tak lazim yang mengubah sisi Ikebukuro menjadi pepohonan plang jalan yang tercabut dan tertancap di beberapa tempat tak semestinya.

Heiwajima Shizuo jarang sekali mendatangi kediaman Sang Informan, dalang dari segala bencana yang menimpa penduduk kota Ikebukuro. Kecuali Shizuo tak bisa mencium keberadaan pemuda mata merah di kota tercintanya.

Menggeram sepanjang jalan, menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok, menahan amarah dan siap menumpahkannya pada Izaya sialan itu.

Kemunculan satu sama lain hampir selalu diawali dengan kemarahan  untuk pemuda berambut pirang dan rasa ingin diperhatikan untuk pemuda berambut hitam.

**…**

_Kamiya Hiroshi mendengus kesal melihat isi lemari esnya. Pie apelnya raib. Ada satu tersangka sebenarnya._

_Pria empat puluh dua tahun tersebut menutup lemari es. Akan meminta kompensasi dari pie apelnya yang menghilang._

_Membuka pintu kamar tidur untuk tamu dengan agak kasar. Mengerutkan kening karena tempat tidur yang kosong dan dalam keadaan berantakan._

_“Ck, si bodoh itu…,” berjalan cepat ke kamar tidurnya sendiri yang terbuka. Sesosok pria berambut hitam bergelung nyaman dalam selimut dengan seekor kucing abu-abu bergelung di atas perut._

_“Ono-_ kun _, bangun. Kamu akan terlambat kalau tidak bangun sekarang. Ya, aku akan berangkat lebih dulu kalau kamu tidak segera bangun.”_

_Mengguncang dengan kasar.Tak ada reaksi. Malah, kucing abu-abu miliknya yang menggeram bangun._

_“Oh, maaf, Nyanko. Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Makananmu sudah kusiapkan di sebelah konter dapur.”_

_Atensi kamiya kembali ke sosok pria di atas tempat tidurnya, yang dia yakini beberapa waktu lalu dalam keadaan kosong ketika pergi ke dapur untuk makan pie apel sebagai sarapan._

_“Hei, bangun bodoh! Aku benar-benar akan menendangmu sampai jatuh kalau tidak bangun sekarang juga.”_

_Bunyi lenguhan malas disertai suara berisik gesekan  permukaan kain, dan pegas dalam busa  tempat tidur._

_“Pada Nyanko, Kamiya-_ san _lebih lembut.” Suara berat terdengar malas menyapa telinga pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun._

_"Kebiasaan sekali pindah ke tempat tidurku kalau kamu menginap di sini.”_

_"Kamiya-_ san _tidak keberatan kalau aku tidur di sini dari awal  kalau begitu?”_

_“Diamlah, bodoh!”_

_Wajah yang lebih terlihat manis untuk pria di atas empat puluhan sedikit memerah.  Memalingkan muka dan mendengus._

_“Terlalu malam untuk kembali ke rumahku.  Aku lelah sekali setelah_ on air _radio DDT. Tempatmu lebih dekat, omong-omong.”_

_Alasan yang sama. Dan hampir selalu dipakai untuk alasan menginap di rumah_ senpai _kesayangan._

_Ada saat di mana mereka bermain_ game _bersama dan salah satu terlalu malas untuk pulang. Dan hal seperti itu terlalu sering terjadi. Jadi, tidak perlu heran kalau banyak barang salah satu dari mereka tersimpan di rumah masing-masing._

_"Cepat mandi. Kita harus segera pergi.”_

_“Jadwalmu dimulai lebih pagi hari ini?”_

_"Tidak. Karena ulah dari Ono Daisuke yang tampan dan terkenal itu telah memakan dua pie apelku, aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk sarapan. Lemari esku juga dalam keadaan kosong untukku membuat sarapan.”_

_"Oke,_ Senpai!”

_Ono Daisuke, pria berusia tiga puluh Sembilan tahun._  Seiyuu _dan penyanyi terkenal  dengan beberapa_ nickname _(Hansamu, D, OnoD, Masashi), berpenampilan amat menarik dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter dan berat badan ideal. Rambut hitam lebat, mata tajam  namun  penuh kelembutan._

_Pria berkulit lebih cerah dari Kamiya Hiroshi tersebut melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi._

_Tak perlu dijelaskan, Kamiya Hiroshi tahu kalau sebelum mencari sarapan, dia harus menjadi supir Ono Daisuke dan mampir ke rumah pemuda tersebut. Ganti baju, megambil beberapa naskah, satu pakaian ganti dan barang yang diperlukan, agar penampilan pemuda hampir empat puluh tahun tersebut selalu tampil prima dan menawan._

_Omong-omong, Ono Daisuke selalu menawan meski sering dimaki dengan hal-hal norak._

_Ono Daisuke juga tak membuang waktu. Dia lebih tahu dari siapapun tentang kebiasaan dari_ seiyuu _terkenal yang menyabet piala_ Seiyuu _terpopuler lima kali berturut-turut, hasil_ vote _. Bisa jadi mereka berdua akan duduk sarapan di toko roti yang menjadi langganan mereka –Kamiya Hiroshi sebenarnya menyambangi toko itu di waktu tertentu karena hafal kapan roti manis favoritnya dijual setengah harga dan Ono Daisuke terseret bersamanya. Kemungkinan lain, jika isi lemari es di dapur Ono Daisuke penuh, mereka akan membuat sarapan sederhana bersama, sarapan, dan kembali menjadi budak dari jadwal mereka yang super padat._

_Melewati lemari tinggi yang hampir sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, Ono Daisuke sempat melirik beberapa piala milik Kamiya di dalamnya, yang  selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.  Didominasi dengan piala bertuliskan dengan kata ‘terpopuler’._

_Pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun sudah siap dengan tas ransel di punggung, topi hitam merek ternama, dan berdiri di samping pintu keluar. Menatap tak sabar padanya._

Gomen-gomen,Ojii-san _. Aku sudah siap.”_

_Mereka saling mengenal  dan dekat lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Waktu yang amat cukup untuk mengenal kepribadian masing-masing.  Dan diakhir jadwal mereka nanti malam, tak ada yang membicarakan, tapi mereka akan belanja berdua untuk mengisi lemari es Hiroshi._

_._

_Menurunkan volume televisi, ada suatu perasaan familiar yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Namun, Ono Daisuke dengan prediksinya, lebih tepatnya, insting. Dan instingnya entah bagaimana hampir selalu benar.  Apalagi kalau menyangkut  orang satu ini._

_Suara samar dari seseorang yang teramat familiar diindera pendengarannya lebih dari sepuluh tahun terdengar. Mematikan televisi, bangkit dari sofa empuk dan berjalan menuju balkon yang pintu kacanya terbuka lebar._

_Melongok ke bawah, ke arah pintu masuk gerbang rumahnya._

_Sosok pria berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam, memakai topi hijau gelap,tas ransel yang terlihat familiar bertengger di punggung si pria._

_Senyum kecil terbit di wajah tampannya, meski dahi mengerut heran._

_“Kamiya-_ san _, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu pagar rumahku?”_

_Tentu saja Ono Daisuke heran, kenapa Kamiya Hiroshi tak segera masuk, sedang_ password _pengamanan tak dia ubah._

_Pria yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya. Tak mengherankan dengan   adanya masker wajah dan kacamata yang menyamarkan identitas. Tak mengacuhkan si pemilik rumah, Kamiya Hiroshi mengangkat seekor kucing jalanan yang rupanya terjepit di sela-sela pot tanaman hias._

_Ono Daisuke sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam mug berisi bubuk coklat manis ketika Hiroshi memasuki dapurnya. Masker, kacamata, topi sudah tak berada  di muka dan kepala Hiroshi._

_Menyodorkan coklat panas, diterima dengan gumaman_ arigatou _._

_“Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Ono-_ kun _?”_

_Tak perlu pertanyaan lebih detail, Ono Daisuke memahami maksud pria yang duduk di kursi dapurnya, berseberangan dengannya._

_“Aku berniat melatih_ vocal _saja. Peran Kujo Jotaro ini sama beratnya dengan HeiwajimaShizuo.”_

_"Oh, aku melihat tumpukan naskah di meja ruang kerjamu. Bagian teratas memang untuk anime televisi serial JOJO.”_

_Menjelaskan kalau Kamiya menaruh tas ransel, topi dan jaketnya di ruang kerja Ono Daisuke._

_"Kau akan makan malam di sini?”_

_“Boleh saja kalau manajerku tidak menghubungi karena pekerjaan mendadak atau semacamnya.”_

_“Oh, baguslah. Ada banyak bahan makanan di lemari es dan lemari dapur.”_

_"Hm. Aku akan istirahat sebentar. Kamu berlatih saja. Seorang Ono Daisuke harus menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan.”_

_“Oh, jangan mengejekku.”_

_Si tuan rumah meninggalkan dapur dan mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara._

_Sendirian di dapur,Hiroshi  bangkit sambil membawa separuh minuman coklatnya ke kamar tamu. Berhenti sejenak dideretan piala penghargaan yang terpajang di dalam lemari berpelitur gelap dengan pintu kaca tebal._

_Dua piala bertuliskan aktor suara tebaik. Dua bertuliskan aktor pendukung terbaik, oh Hiroshi ingat salah satunya juga didapatnya, ditahun yang sama. Satu bertuliskan personal terbaik, yang juga didapatnya di tahun yang sama. Satu piala lebih besar dari yang lain, berpita, dengan tulisan pembawa acara radio terbaik, Hiroshi ingat untuk program radio Ono Daisuke yang mana, radio anime Barakamon. Piala yang hampir sama, dengan pita yang sama, hanya saja berukuran lebih pendek, dan menunjukkan dari ajang penghargaan yang sama, bertuliskan radio terbaik. Hiroshi juga memiliki yang satu ini dan memang mereka berdua mendapatkannya di tahun yang sama, meski mereka berdua tidak bisa menerima langsung penghargaan tersebut karena Masochistic Ono band melakukan konser di Hongkong. Itu penghargaan untuk radio mereka yang telah memasuki usia kesebelas. Radio Dear Girl Stories. Di ujung paling kanan ada penghargaan dari ajang festifal film, aktor suara terbaik untuk film anime terbaik tahun itu._ Kono Sekai no Katasuminii _._

_Ada perasaan bahagia dan bangga menjajah hatinya ketika menatap deretan pencapaian yang berarti menandakan kalau kemampuan Ono Daisuke diakui._

_“_ Okaa-san _bisa bernapas lega sekarang, si bungsu Ono Daisuke telah sukses.”_

Okaa-san _yang dimaksud Kamiya adalah ibu kandung Ono Daisuke, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama MamaD._

_“Oh, Ono-_ kun _?”_

_Ono Daisuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya rupanya._

_“Aku perlu air minum. Kenapa berdiri di sini, katanya mau istirahat?”_

_“Ya, tentu saja. Aku berniat menghubungi kakakmu untuk meminta jadwal mengecek kesehatan Nyanko dulu.”_

_“Oh. Titip salam untuk_ nii-san _kalau begitu. Dua penggila robot Gundam.”_

_Ono Daisuke tertawa renyah dan meninggalkan Hiroshi yang bersikap tak acuh dengan komentar Daisuke._

_Ono Yuushin sosok yang sekarang dihubungi Hiroshi adalah kakak kandung Ono Daisuke. Seorang dokter hewan yang sosoknya mirip sekali dengan Daisuke. Memiliki klinik hewan di Tokyo dengan nama yang aneh. He, tentu saja aneh,Daisuke yang menamai kliniknya, pikir Hiroshi._

_Baik dirinya maupun Ono Yuushin, adalah pria yang menggilai robot Gundam._

_Membuka lemari pakaian dengan ukuran sedang di dalam kamar  yang terletak di samping kamar tidur Ono Daisuke, mengambil kaos ternyaman yang diingatnya. Kamiya Hiroshi ingin tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam._

**_…_ **

Orihara Izaya tertawa membaca hasil laporan dari salah satu orang yang direkrutnya untuk memberikan kabar terbaru apapun yang ada di Ikebukuro. Khususnya, kabar apapun dari Heiwajima Shizuo. Hal apa yang menimpa orang terkuat di Ikebukuro itu karena rumor yang sengaja disebarkannya.

Heiwajima Shizuo dikabarkan telah menikah, atau memiliki wanita atau pacar yang telah memberinya seorang putri. Akane, gadis mungil berusia 10 tahun, cucu dari salah satu mafia besar, yang senang menempeli Shizuo setelah gagal membunuh Shizuo karena hasutan Izaya dan malah diselamatkan Shizuo dari penculik Rusia.

Verona namanya. Wanita muda berkebangsaan Rusia. Pembunuh profesional dan anak dari seorang pembunuh kelas kakap dari organisasi gelap di Rusia. Pernah menjadi anak didik Simon dan koki restoran sushi Rusia. Dididik untuk menjadi pembunuh hebat.

Wanita berambut pirang, kulit putih, berperawakan indah, pembawaan serius. Gagal menculik Akane atas perintah Yodogiri. Bertarung melawan Shizuo dan kalah telak. Berakhir  menjadi _kouhai_ Shizuo berkat campur tangan Simon. Dan lebih jauh lagi, meski tak menyadarinya, Verona memiliki perasaan khusus pada monster tampan Ikebukuro.

Heiwajima Shizuo adalah orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaan Akane dan Verona yang bersaing mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Orihara Izaya adalah sosok yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gaduh Ikebukuro dan Heiwajima Shizuo akan mencarinya, meski untuk membunuhnya.

Pengecut licik yang tak bisa mengutarakan isi hati setelah dibenci Shizuo dihari pertama mereka bertemu ketika SMU.  

…

_Penggemar dan penghuni fandom_ seiyuu _gaduh. Atau siapapun yang mengetahui  nama Golden Duo, gaduh. Amat gaduh.  Penyebabnya adalah rumor yang tersebar secara acak oleh mereka, dalam hal ini adalah penggemar, yang terlalu teliti melihat sosok sang idola._

_Golden duo memang sering terlihat memakai barang-barang yang terlihat sama. Entah memang kembar atau saling tukar. Pakaian didiskualifikasi dari opsi tukar barang karena postur keduanya yang  amat berbeda. Keduanya juga sering terlihat akrab di depan kamera dan  apa kata dari beberapa orang yang pernah bekerja dalam satu proyek bersama mereka, atau yang menjadi teman keduanya. Dibeberapa episode program radio, seringkali mereka saling melempar komentar yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di luar pekerjaan._

_Tapi bukan itu yang membuat rumor itu muncul. Karena kejelian penggemar, mereka ketahuan memakai cincin yang sama dilain acara. Gambar terbaru Kamiya Hiroshi di majalah_ seiyuu _dan video promosi salah satu proyek anime Ono Daisuke menunjukkan kalau mereka memakai cincin yang sama berbentuk perisai  dan dihiasi motif yang indah tapi cocok dipakai oleh pria._

_Penggemar terbagi dua. Mencela karena patah hati. Merestui karena golden duo menjadi pasangan yang tak hanya eksis di benak penggemar._

_Kamiya Hiroshi membantah keras rumor tersebut. Dia belum menikah, apalagi menikah dengan Ono Daisuke, sahabat terdekatnya._

_Ono Daisuke lebih kalem menghadapi rumor tersebut. Bahkan dia berkomentar  ambigu yang menyatakan kalau dirinya bukanlah gay tapi tak keberatan kalau pengantinnya adalah Kamiya Hiroshi._

_Beberapa waktu berlalu. Rumor timbul tenggelam. Kali ini menimpa Ono Daisuke._

_Sebuah majalah kelas bawah memberitakan kalau Ono Daisuke telah menikah beberapa tahun lalu dan memiliki seorang putri. Dikabarkan kalau dirinya telah menikah dengan_ seiyuu _wanita bernama Tanii Asuka._

_Gaduh. Banyak penggemar patah hati dan marah.  Beberapa gambar penggemar yang marah dengan menghancurkan CD, DVD, majalah, poster dan barang koleksi apapun yang menyangkut Ono Daisuke beredar di dunia maya.  Bahkan ada pengegmar yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena patah hati._

_Sebelum suasana bertambah kacau, ketika_ on air _radio DGS, Ono Daisuke memberi pernyataan kalau itu semua adalah isu. Rumor dan kebohongan. Dan kalau dia menikah suatu saat nanti, Ono Daisuke akan memberitahu penggemarnya._

_Rumor pernikahan Ono Daisuke dengan Tanii Asuka segera mereda._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian, usai_ event _ulang tahun radio DGS yang kesepuluh di tempat pertunjukan_ indoor _terbesar kedua di dunia, seorang_ seiyuu _wanita dari agensi yang sama dengan Kamiya Hiroshi, menulis kalau telah memergoki golden duo di bilik kamar mandi yang sama di ruang pribadi mereka, di tempat pertunjukan._

_Beberapa jam kemudia tulisan di blog itu menghilang. Malah makin membuat penggemar curiga kalau isu itu kemungkinan besar memang benar._

_Baik Kamiya Hiroshi maupun Ono Daisuke tak menanggapi isu tersebut._

_Hanya berjarak dua minggu dari munculnya isu ‘kepergok di bilik kamar mandi yang sama’ muncul isu lain yang menimpa Kamiya Hiroshi._

_Majalah kelas bawah memuat gambar hitam putih Kamiya Hiroshi menggendong seorang anak berusia lima tahunan._

_Penggemar kembali gaduh._

_HANYA di radio DGS Kamiya Hiroshi menyatakan kalau kegaduhan yang terjadi belakangan ini, menyangkut dirinya, adalah sebuah kebohongan. Namun, Hiroshi juga menolak memberitahu hal-hal pribadinya._

_Meminta maaf pada penggemar yang sudah mencemaskan dirinya, meminta maaf pada Ono Daisuke yang  terkena imbas dari rumor tersebut._

_Ono Daisuke tertawa menanggapi. Berkomentar agak sadis tentang kepribadian Kamiya yang kaku, sulit dekat dan berbaur dengan orang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ono Daisuke membuat Kamiya Hiroshi terbahak-bahak hingga susah bernapas._

**_…_ **

**Shingeki no Kyoujin**

**.**

Mata biru Erwin Smith menatap serius ke arah pria berperawakan kecil dan pendek yang kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat oleh cengkraman Mike. Dipaksa berlutut di depan Erwin dan tak meruntuhkan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan pada sosok tinggi dan tegap di depannya.

Mencoba melawan justru membuat si pecinta kebersihan terpaksa tersungkur di genangan air kotor area bawah tanah. Dua teman pun tertangkap.  Sebilah pedang  terhunus di leher Isabel dan Farlan.

“Apa maumu?” Suaranya tajam dan menunjukkan ketangguhan untuk seorang yang terintimidasi habis-habisan.

“Darimana kalian mendapatkan alat manuver 3D? Siapa yang mengajari kalian cara menggunakannya?” Suara bariton mengalun tenang. Sosok tegap calon komandan pasukan pengintai merendahkan tubuh untuk menatap mata tajam berwarna hitam.

“Kami mendapatkannya dari polisi militer yang telah kami kalahkan. Jadi, lepaskan kami. Aku berjanji akan membujuk kedua kakakku ini untuk tidak menghajar kalian!”

Gertakan omong kosong yang tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh pria bernama Erwin Smith.

“Kami mempelajarinya sendiri. Itu mudah bagi kami!”

Levi melirik Farlan dan Isabel yang dipaksa berlutut juga.

“Siapa namamu?”

Mata biru Erwin mnenatap penuh makna pada Levi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa hasratnya tentang misteri titan akan berjalan dengan baik jika pria berperawakan kecil ini berada dalam kendalinya.

“Levi.”

“Aku Erwin Smith. Bergabunglah dengan pasukan pengintai, aku akan menjamin keselamatan teman-temanmu dan akan menghapus catatan kejahatan kalian selama ini.”

Itu bukan permintaan. Itu perintah mutlak.

Pertemuan pertama keduanya melibatkan insiden dan senjata tajam. Penuh maksud dan tujuan masing-masing. Hingga suatu hari Levi harus kehilangan Isabel dan Farlan.

Melepaskan kemarahan dan kesedihan untuk memenggal kepala Erwin. Gagal total ketika pria yang menjadi sasaran pembunuhan menyambut sabetan pedang Levi dengan tangan kosong.  Darah segar Erwin menodai permukaan pedang yang mengkilap.

Mata biru menatap tenang sepasang mata hitam yang menatap nyalang.

“Jangan menyesali keputusan apapun yang telah kau lakukan atau seumur hidup kau akan dihantui perasaan itu. Mencekikmu hingga mampu membuatmu ingin mati.”

Levi  selalu menatap punggung lebar Erwin. Menjadikan sosok yang akan selalu dia ikuti apapun keputusannya. Satu-satunya sosok yang mendapatkan hati dan kepercayaan Levi, tak ada yang lain.

Meski Erwin memerintahkan Levi ke neraka sekalipun, Levi akan melakukannya dan tak menyesal sama sekali.

Ada sesuatu dalam sosok Erwin yang membuatnya menjadi pusat dari segala hal tindakan Levi.  Levi rela dan tak menyesal.

Jadi, ketika Levi menghabisi barisan titan dan memburu titan Zeke sesuai janjinya pada Erwin. Memikirkan dan berharap bahwa cukup Erwin yang selamat dari hujan batu itu sudah cukup baginya. Menyadari bahwa umat manusia masih amat membutuhkan sosok Erwin yang hidup, yang akan mengungkap misteri di balik titan, Levi memutuskan mengabaikannya.

Manusia lain, termasuk Hanji, mengganggap Erwin sebagai sosok iblis yang sepadan untuk menghadapi titan, tapi Levi ingin mengingkarinya.

Erwin Smith masih manusia seperti orang lain. Memiliki hati dan perasaan. Levi tahu hal itu. Hanya saja Erwin memilih membuang sifat kemanusiaannya dan terpaksa menjadi iblis untuk menghabisi titan.

Levi mengabaikan nasib umat manusia yang membutuhkan Erwin. Memilih kematian Erwin dengan ketenangan ketimbang memberi kesempatan hidup untuk kembali menjadi iblis dan berdiri di puncak tumpukan mayat.

Kebahagiaan dan kemanusiaan Erwin menjadi yang utama untuk Levi. Membunuh Zeke hanyalah tujuan Levi meneruskan hidup.

Menaruh sekuntum bunga di atas meja yang terletak di samping rajang tempat jenazah Erwin terbaring, Levi tak akan menyesali keputusanya. Meski, mungkin saja dirinya adalah orang yang sangat menginginkan Erwin hidup.

**…**

_Ada surat dari penggemar DGS yang membuat sang golden duo bernostalgia tentang pertemuan mereka._

_Diawali pertayaan dari Ono Daisuke._

_“Kamiya-san, apa kamu ingat pertemuan kita di mana?”_

_“_ Rockman _. Studio rekaman.”_

_"Benar!”_

_Senyum hangat saling menyambut, pun dengan tatapan mata penuh kehangatan._

_Diepisode lain DGS mereka diminta mengingat dan mengatakan tiga kata pertama yang terlintas di benak masing-masing ketika baru bertemu untuk memulai program radio DGS, yang kebetulan merupakan program radio pertama untuk keduanya._

_Ono Daisuke berhasil menjawab. Dan kesan yang dia dapat ketika bertemu kembali untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, Kamiya Hiroshi adalah sosok yang penuh perhatian dan_ tsundere _di depannya._

_"Apa? Perhatian? Aku meremehkanmu waktu itu.”_

_“Ya, kamu menatapku tajam. Sering mengabaikan perkataanku.”_

_“Memang, hahaha.”_

_"Jadi, Kamiya-san, apa tiga kata untukku?”_

_"Aneh, tampan, dan…, tak ada.”_

_“Kurang satu kata!”_

_“Benar-benar hanya itu yang kupikirkan ketikamelihatmu.”_

_"Hohoho, bagimu aku memang tampan? Setampan apa?”_

_“Hentikan. Kamu menjijikkan.”_

_"Tapi aku tampan, hohoho.”_

_“Aku tidak mengingat namamu. Aku hanya pernah melihatmu di kantor agensi dan itu lama sekali. Sebatas itu. Dan pada awalnya aku ragu kalau DGS ini bisa bertahan sampai setahun, sesuai kontrak awal. Aku hilang harapan dan merasa tak akan cocok denganmu.”_

_Kenyataan berkata lain. DGS bertahan hingga tahun kesebelas. Mendapatkan tiga film dokumenter,dan sukses mengadakan lima pertunjukan yang luar biasa. Lagu-lagu duet mereka yang dirilis selalu menembus sepuluh besar tangga lagu nasional dan berhasil meraup untung dengan jumlah yang banyak. Sebuah prestasi yang teramat gemilang untuk satu program radio. Meski salah satu program radio Ono Daisuke yang lain, Ono Daisuke dan Kondo Takayuki no Yume no bouken Dragon and Tiger menyusul kepopuleran DGS, duet golden duo masih menjadi pasangan terkuat dalam industri._

**…**

“Aku mempercayakan pengawasan Eren padamu, Levi.”

“Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menebasnya jika membahayakan orang-orangku.”

Erwin Smith mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen. Menatap pria yang duduk tenang sambil menyesap teh hitamnya dengan perlahan.

“Aku tahu dengan pasti kalau kau tahu pasukan pengintai dan aku membutuhkannya.”

“Oh, kau terlalu serius, Erwin. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau tahu itu.”

Erwin Smith berdiri dari kursinya setelah menggulung satu arsip dokumen.

“Kau akan pergi?” Nada bicara Levi sarat akan ketidaksetujuan.

“Ya. Aku akan bertemu dengan Nile.”

“Bertemu dengan Nile atau istrinya?”

Erwin melirik Levi sekilas, “kalau kau memang mengenalku, kusarankan untuk tak perlu repot-repot untuk berprasangka begitu.”  

“Aku akan pergi dengan Mike, tadinya.”

“Batalkan saja. Setelah itu kita makan bersama.”

**…**

_Ada surat dari penggemar yang menceritakan keseruan ketika berkunjung ke USJ, Universal studio Japan yang berada di Osaka. Duo_ host _dgs sudah lama ingin bermain di sana tapi taka da kesempatan karena jadwal yang super padat._

_“Aku benar-benar ingin ke sana. Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan produser dan siaran episode lain bisa dilakukan di Osaka. Setelahnya_      _kita bisa mampir ke USJ meski sebentar.”_

_Kamiya Hiroshi menatap iba pada pria di depannya, “apa maksudmu setelah kita bekerja?”_

_“Kita tak akan bisa ke sana kalau tidak mengambil waktu disela-sela jadwal pekerjaan!”_

_“Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita punya waktu libur dan menghabiskan seharian di sana, Ono-kun.”_

_“Yah, memang. Tapi kita tak punya waktu itu.”_

_“Untukmu. Maaf, aku minggu depan akan ke USJ.”Nada bangga yang tak disamarkan._

_“Apa? Bukankah jadwalmu ada minggu depan?”_

_“Aku Akan ke sana bersama Miyu-kun dan manajer Kamiyu di Kiramune. Urusan pekerjaan.”_

_“Tidak bisa! Kenapa kamu pergi dengan Miyu-kun?!”_

_“Bertiga dengan manajer Kamiyu. Kau tidak mendengarku?”_

_“Aku cemburu padanya! Miyu-kun, biar aku menggantimu!”_

_Kamiya Hiroshi memukul kepala Ono Daisuke dengan naskah, “hentikan rengekanmu, bodoh! Minggu depan kamu ada jadwal!”_

_"Ya, aku harus syuting dengan Kondo-kun untuk fandisk keempat radio kami, DDT dan_ live reading _manga kami. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin ke USJ bersamamu! Kau harusnya pergi bersamaku!”_

_“Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?”_

_"Karena kamu adalah Kamiya Hiroshi dan aku adalah Ono Daisuke! Tak ada yang bisa di sampingmu kecuali aku!”_

_"Alasan bodoh apa itu? Hentikan rengekanmu. Ono-kun, baca surat berikutnya!”_

**_…_ **

“Di balik tembok ada suatu tempat yang disebut laut, Levi. Aku membacanya ketika kecil. Buku milik ayahku. Tapi orang-orang itu mengambilnya ketika menjemput ayah dengan paksa.”

Levi melirik pria yang berbaring di sampingnya sambil menatap langit, “kau ingin menemukan sesuatu yang bernama laut itu.”

Siang itu keduanya memutuskan istirahat sejenak di belakang kastil markas Levi.

“Kita. Aku ingin ke sana bersamamu dan yang lainnya.”

“Katakan padaku sesuatu yang bernama laut ini.”

“Sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan air dalam jumlah yang banyak. Airnya terasa asin dan sejauh memandang, hanya akan menemukan ujung pertemuan birunya laut dan birunya kaki langit.”

“Hooo…,” Levi menggumam tak jelas.

Bagi Levi jika ingin melihat langit, yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah sepasang mata biru Erwin. Jika memang ada tempat yang bernama laut dan birunya seindah langit, Levi tak keberatan mengikuti Erwin. Levi ingin membandingkan  langit dan laut apa akan melebihi keindahan mata biru Erwin. Levi penasaran.

**…**

_"Aku lelah, Ono-kun. Aku ingin liburan di pantai.” Suara lemas Kamiya Hiroshi terdengar._

_Tak nyaman melihat orang terdekatnya kehilngan semngat, Daisuke yang bermaksud menghibur, mengeluarkan kalimat pertama yang dia pikikan, “kita akan ke pantai, Kamiya-san.”_

_“Benarkah?” Kepala Hiroshi terangkat dari meja dan sepasang mata kecilnya menatap penuh harap, “aku yang akan menyetir dan membawa makanan. Kamu bawa cemilan atau tikar. Aku akan menjemputmu.” Suaranya kembali ceria._

_"Ya. Kita hanya perlu menyamakan jadwal. Memilah waktu yang tepat yang membuat kita bisa pergi ke pantai seharian”_

_“Ah, lupakan. Mencari jadwal kosong yang sama atau menyamakannya di antara jadwal kita itu sangat sulit.” Kehilangan semangat lagi._

_“Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin.”_

_“Terima kasih sudah berniat menghiburku. Lagipua, sekarang musim dingin.”_

_"Tak masalah. Kurasa pantai di musim dingin juga bagus.” Ono Daisuke masih berupaya memberi harapan._

_"Kapan? Minggu depan kamu ada l_ ive _solo di Nippon Budoukan!”_

_“Yah, musim semi juga bisa,tapi aku ada konser MSWL untuk D. A. T, jadi…,” menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, kehabisan ide._

_"Kita lupakan. Lagipula, kalau mendapat hari libur kita habiskan dengan tidur seakan tak bangun lagi.”_

_"Hahaha, jadi untuk apa semua tadi?!_ Teme _!”_

_"_ Gomenne, _tapi aku memang ingin ke pantai.”_

**…**

Levi membuka kasar daun pintu kamar tidur Erwin. Mangabaikan sapaan Hanji dan Mike, langkah kakinya membawa lurus ke tempat tidur. Mata kecilnya makin tajam menatap sosok pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Lengan kanan pria pirang putus.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Erwin, Levi melontarkan tanya pada dua rekan yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

“Kehabisan banyak darah tapi dia akan baik-baik saja,” Hanji menepuk pundak Levi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Erwin.

Duduk di kursi tepat di samping tempat tidur, Levi sempat menyentuh pangkal lengan Erwin yang putus. 

Seandainya Levi tak mengalami cidera dan mendampingi Erwin melakukan pengejaran dan menyelamatkan Eren, mungkin saja Erwin tak akan terluka seperti ini. Seandainya Erwin tak memintanya untuk tinggal karena cideranya dan memerintahkannya untuk mengawasi ruang bawah tanah yang mengurung Annie….

Sudah terlanjur terjadi. Erwin selamat, meski kehilangan lengannya, saat ini sudah cukup untuk Levi. Setelah ini Levi berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati agar tak mengalami cidera dan bisa melindungi Erwin Smith.

**…**

_Kamiya Hiroshi membuka kamar tidur Ono Daisuke. Masih tertidur. Itu bagus._

_Kamiya Hiroshi bergegas ke rumah Ono Daisuke setelah jadwalnya di hari itu selesai. Mendapat kabar dari Asisten Daisuke sejak dua jam lalu, kalau Daisuke hampir pingsan di ruang rekaman ketika melakukan rekaman sendirian. Telat makan dan kurang istirahat. Memang sering terjadi pada mereka, tapi sesibuk apapun, mereka akan makan tepat waktu. Jadi, Daisuke pasti sibuk sekali sampai menunda makan siang yang sudah disiapkan asistennya._

_Waktu tengah malam, Ono Daisuke terbangun dan menemukan sosok Hiroshi di dapur sedang membuat coklat hangat._

_"Kamu bangun? Mau minum?” Melirik gelas kosong yang dibawa Daisuke._

_“Ya, aku haus lagi.” Tak perlu bertanya untuk mengerti bahwa Hiroshi menaruh segelas air di atas meja nakas tempat tidurnya tadi. Karena seingat Daisuke, dirinya tak membawa air minum ketika memutuskan tidur lebih awal setelah asistennya mengantar pulang_

_“Maaf merepotkanmu,” Daisuke duduk   dan minum air hangat yang diberikan Hiroshi,_

_“Tak masalah. Tapi, sesibuk apapun jadwalmu, jangan sampai tak makan.”_

_"Maaf.”_

_"Jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kamu istirahat lagi. Kurasa besok kamu bisa libur sehari.”_

_“Tidak bisa._ Live tour _D. A. T sebentar lagi, aku tak bisa bolos latihan dan merepotkan orang lain. Kondo-kun dan para penari pasti memahami, tapi aku tak bisa.”_

_“Oh, baiklah. Kembali tidur sana._

_“Kamiya-_ san _sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah kamu harus sibuk menyiapkan_ live _konser keduamu akhir-akhir ini?” Ono Daisuke urung meninggalkan dapur dan menatap  penuh selidik pada pria yang lebih tua._

_"Tadi masih mempelajari naskah untuk anime Natsume Yuujinchou. Setelah ini aku juga akan tidur.”_

_“Oh, aku akan datang menonton konsermu. Tapi dihari kedua. Hari pertamamu konser aku ada_ fansmeeting _di teluk Tokyo. Dengan kapal pesiar. Yah, untuk anime_ spin-off _MAGI, Sinbad no Bouken.”  Daisuke bicara penuh keyakinan. Dan ketika hari konser kedua Hiroshi tiba, Daisuke mengirim beberapa buket bunga berbagai jenis dan menghebohkan penggemar.  
_

_Kamiya Hiroshi bersiul dan memancing tawa OnoDaisuke._

_“Senang melihatmu tertawa, Ono-kun.”_

_"Oh, Kamiya-san memancingku?”_

_“Diamlah. Apa tak masalah kamu menghadiri konserku?”_

_"_ Ore wa free, dakara daijoubu _.” Diucapkan penuh kebanggaan dan bernada main-main._

_Kamiya Hiroshi berdecak tapi pada akhirnya tertawa. Ono Daisuke meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur berunsur modern. Memijat sebelah bahu, berpikir untuk minum bir atau wine besok di meja bar kecil rumah ini setelah konser esok hari. Hiroshi yakin kalau Daisuke akan menunggunya selesai beramah tamah dengan kru dan pulang bersama._

_Tahun lalu Hiroshi tak akan berani mengharapkan hal sesederhana itu, tentu di mata orang lain. Baik dirinya maupun Ono Daisuke adalah sedikit dari_ seiyuu _veteran yang mencapai_ no rank _. Kesibukan yang padat dan nyaris tak ada libur dalam setahun. Waktu adalah hal termahal yang mereka punya._

_Jadi, ketika Ono Daisuke yang merasa tak bisa melanjutkan kontrak dengan MAUSU, agensinya pada waktu itu, mengumumkan pada publik kalau dia tak lagimenjadi bagian dari agensi besar tersebut lagi._

_Kamiya Hiroshi sempat waswas dengan karir sahabat dekatnya setelah keluar dari agensi. Beralasan tentu. Banyak_ seiyuu _ternama yang karirnya berantakan setelah tak mendapat kontrak agensi manapun atau dipecat dan diabaikan karena skandal atau hal lain._

_Tentu saja beberapa agensi menawarkan kontrak pada Ono Daisuke, tapi ditolak. Alasan yang diberitahukan pada Hiroshi karena Daisuke bosan dikekang dengan banyak aturan yang ikut campur tentang kehidupan pribadinya._

_Menyarankan untuk bergabung dengan agensi INTENTION milik sahabat keduanya,_ seiyuu _Suzumura Kenichi, tapi Daisuke menolak._

_Kekhawatiran Hiroshi menghilang setelah mengetahui  beberapa program radio Ono Daisuke kebanjiran kartu pos dan surat dukungan untuk Ono Daisuke. Mereka akan mendukung apapun keputusan Ono Daisuke. Ono Daisuke meneteskan air mata haru ketika membaca salah satu surat untuknya ketika_ on air DGS.

_Amat sedikit_ seiyuu _yang bertahan dan Ono Daisuke telah membuktikan bahwa dia mampu bertahan. Malah, karirnya terus meroket._

_Ketika penggemar dihebohkan dengan pergantian mendadak pengisi suara Handa Seishuu untuk prekuel Barakamon, muncul rumor kalau hubungan Daisuke dan mantan agensinya sedang tak bagus. Kamiya Hiroshi mengatakannya ketika siaran DGS dan sedikit geram._

_._

_Yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Hiroshi ketika membuka mata adalah sosok Daisuke yang memainkan ponsel. Menggumamkan nama dan mengambil seluruh perhatian Daisuke._

_“Oh, Kamiya-_ san _, masih pusing?”_

_"Hm, maaf merepotkanmu. Kenapa tidak pulang saja?” Suaranya serak khas orang terkena flu._

_“Tak masalah. Aku bisa menginap di sini. Jadwalku besok agak siang. Aku menghubungi_ kaa-san _tadi. Besok pagi dia akan ke mari dan kubilang asistenku akan menjemputnya di stasiun.”_

_“Oh, aku merepotkan ibuku.” Hiroshi mencoba untuk bangun._

_Ono Daisuke segera membantu dan menaruh tumpukan bantal di belakang punggung Hiroshi. Lalu duduk di sisi Hiroshi._

_“Lihat seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu menceramahiku ketika aku hampir pingsan,” sebelah tangan Daisuke melingkari pundak Hiroshi._

_“Aku tak punya tenaga untuk bertengkar denganmu sekarang, bodoh.”_

_"Aku juga tak ingin membuatmu makin susah.”_

_Kamiya Hiroshi membalas lemah senyum hangat Daisuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pemuda itu untuk beberapa waktu._

_Bukan salahnya juga kalau dia jatuh sakit beberapa hari setelah konser keduanya  selesai. Pihak Kiramune pasti telah mengumumkan pada publik. Oh,  Hiroshi tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang._

_“Hei, jangan memikirkan pekerjaan atau apapun,” Daisuke mengusap rambut Hiroshi . Menggumam kalau dirinya bukan esper tapi bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hiroshi.  “Sekarang kamu harus istirahat yang cukup, minum obatnya juga._ Okan _mengirim banyak buah pir untuk kita.”_

_“Aku merepotkan ibumu juga.”_

_“_ Okan _senang memberimu sesuatu. Tak usah kamu pikirkan. Aku akan menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihmu nanti.”_

**…**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_._

“Kamu terlalu lama, Midorima.”

“Diamlah, Akashi.  Aku sedang berpikir.”

Remaja pria berambut magenta menatap halaman sekolah.  Hanya ada sedikit siswa Teiko yang berkeliaran. Wajar saja karena jam pulang sekolah telah berdering satu jam lalu. Kegiatan klub hari ini diliburkan untuk memberi waktu bagi para siswa belajar menjelang ujian minggu depan. Teman-teman sekelasnya  juga sudah pulang. Hanya ada dirinya dan remaja laki-laki berambut hijau di seberang meja.

Menatap wajah tampan yang tampak serius di depannya, “menyerah saja, Midorima. Sebentar lagi supirku akan menjemputku.”

Decakan kesal dari si pemuda berambut hijau memancing  senyum kecil Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima Shintarou mengumpulkan bidak shogi dan merapikan bersama papannya. Menyampirkan tas di bahu, melangkah mendekati Akashi yang menunggunya di pintu kelas yang terbuka. Mempersilahkan Midorima untuk keluar lebih dulu dan menutup pintu kelas setelah tubuhnya berada di koridor.

“Bukannya aku menyerah, hanya saja aku tak ingin supirmu menunggumu terlalu lama dan aku ikut terlibat dalam hal itu, nanodayo.”

                “ _Hai-hai,_ aku paham maksudmu, Midorima. Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu,” Akashi melirik sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tak luput melihat semburat merah di wajah Midorima.

Akashi terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Midorima. Sedikit dari sosok yang bertahan bersamanya dan mampu mengimbangi apa yang dipikirkannya. Banyak komentar  yang saling bersahutan ketika mereka bersama, tapi topik yang mereka bicarakan agak tak biasa untuk remaja yang duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Isu politik, berita tentang perkembangan dunia kesehatan,  perekonomian, basket, organisasi sekolah, kepengurusan kelas, dan membahas lebih dalam hal-hal yang mereka pelajari di kelas tadi.

“Mana benda keberuntunganmu hari ini?”

“Di dalam tas. Agak memalukan membawa benda milik Aomine, nanodayo.”

“Oh…,” Akashi Seijuurou paham. Sebegitu pentingnya Oha-asa bagi  Midorima hingga rela meminjam  majalah mesum milik Aomine sebagai _lucky item._ Midorima Shintarou yang mempunyai harga diri lebih tinggi dari Skytree Tokyo

Sedan hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan dan agak jauh dari Teiko. Pria paruh baya berpakaian hitam membuka pintu belakang mobil ketika Akashi  dan Midorima mendekat.

“Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Senin nanti, Akashi,” jemari terbalut perban membetulkan bingkai kacamata tak sempurna.

“Oh, aku berniat mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamaku sebenarnya.”

“Tak perlu, nanodayo.”  Midorima tampak berpikir, “apa perlumu mengajakku?”

“Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan rencana latihan seusai ujian nanti, wakil kapten. Kita ke rumahku. Lagipula sudah cukup lama kita tak melakukan bermain musik bersama.”

Menatap punggung Akashi yang lebih dulu memasuki mobil, Midorima kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim email pada ibunya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, mengabaikan senyum kecil Akashi, “aku sudah memberitahu ibuku kalau aku ada perlu denganmu dan akan pulang terlambat, nanodayo.”

“Teliti seperti biasa, seperti yang diharapkan dari Midorima Shintarou.”

“ _Urusai,_ nanodayo.”

Di tengah perjalanan Midorima meminta untuk berhenti dan mampir sebentar ke toko kue, adikknya meminta dibelikan kue keju. Akashi menolak dan nanti akan meminta koki rumah untuk membuat kue keju yang lebih enak.

Malas menanggapi keegoisan Akashi, Midorima memilih membaca majalah olahrga yang ada di dalam mobil.

**…**

_Keduanya sedang istirahat di salah satu ruang rapat yang dimiliki Bunka Honsou. Menghabiskan waktu dengan merangkai gundam. Kamiya Hiroshi merangkai gundam warna merah hadiah dari Daisuke untuk ulang tahunnya kemarin. Ono Daisuke merangkai gundam berwarna biru._

_Kamiya Hiroshi mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar pekikan tertahan dari Daisuke yang duduk di sisi meja lain. Alih-alih menanyakan sebab, Hiroshi lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada gundamnya._

_“Kamiya-san?”  Suara berat Daisuke dianggap angin lalu._

_“Kamiya-san?”  Belum mendapat tanggapan dari sang_ senpai.

_“Kamiya-san!”  Suara Daisuke makin tak sabaran._

_"Ck, ada apa?”  Tanpa mendongak Hiroshi akhirnya menaggapi panggilan Daisuke._

_“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan penting.”_

_Mendengar kata ‘penting’ membuat Hiroshi mengalihkan konsentrasinya dan menatap lawan bicara. Dilihatnya Daisuke menatap serius ke arahnya, “apa?”_

_Aku mematahkan lengan kiri gundamku,”  Daisuke menjawab dengan nada serius._

_Hiroshi menghela napas lelah. Harusnya dirinya sudah bisa menebak hal penting apa yang dimaksud Daisuke. Memilih mengabaikan Daisuke, Hiroshi kembali konsentrasi merakit gundam miliknya._

_Disatu waktu di antara sebelas tahun kebersamaan mereka, suatu malam setelah pulang dari Bunkahonshou, Kamiya Hiroshi dan Ono Daisuke memutuskan mampir terlebih dulu ke toko_ pastry _untuk mereka nikmati nanti. Ono Daisuke yang memaksa untuk mampir.  Jum’at lalu ,ketika siaran radio DDT, Kondo Takayuki membawa_ pastry _dari toko yang sekarang mereka tuju dan berbaik hati memberikan dua buah_ pastry _blueberi pada Daisuke._

_Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Hiroshi dan Daisuke berjalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar yang  penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Menaikkan  ujung topi berwarna hijau gelap, Daisuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat_ display _beberapa toko yang mereka lewati._

_Tak sampai sepuluh menit keduanya telah berada di dalam toko_ pastry.  _Aroma dan jejeran_ pastry _yang diletakkan di atas nampan dalam  etalase kaca begitu menggugah selera._

_Kamiya Hiroshi_   _mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling etalase. Sengaja melewatkan jejeran meja dan kursi  yang sebagian terisi oleh penikmat_ pastry, _Hiroshi menyenggol lengan Daisuke pelan, “_ ne~~~ _Ono-_ kun, _kamu boleh memilih dan mengambil_ pastry _manapun yang kamu mau.”_

_Ono Daisuke menoleh cepat ke arah Hiroshi. Meski tak cukup yakin dan bertanya-tanya alas an Hiroshi tiba-tiba mentraktirnya, namun kedua mata teduh Daisuke berbinar bahagia. “Benarkah aku boleh memilih_ pastry _manapun_ _yang aku mau?”_

_“Aku serius,” Hiroshi berujar tegas sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat lebih dekat_ pastry _buah._   _Memutuskan untuk membawa tiga buah_ pastry, _Hiroshi menuju kasir.  Menunda pembayaran meski tiga buah_ pastry _miliknya telah aman dalam kotak kertas , dengan alasan temannya belum selesai memilih._

_Dengan langkah ceria dan senyuman di balik masker, Daisuke menuju kasir. Mengatakan pada Hiroshi kalo dirinya memutuskan untuk membawa pulang sepuluh_ pastry.

_Kamiya Hiroshi mengangguk sekali. Menolak tatapan Daisuke dan tak menanggapi komentar Daisuke kalau reaksi Hiroshi terbilang aneh. Karena pria yang lebih muda yakin kalau Hiroshi sedang menahan tawa di balik masker putihnya._

_Daisuke terlalu mengenal dirinya, pikir Hiroshi._

_Ketika kasir menyebutkan angka nominal yang harusdibayar, Hiroshi segera menyenggol lengan Daisuke, “Ono-kun, segera bayar_ pastry-pastry _agar kita bisa segera pulang.”_

_Perkataan Hiroshi membuat lagu Monokuro Niji yang sedang disenandungkan Daisuke berhenti. Pemuda tegap tersebut menatap bodoh ke arah Hiroshi menolak membalas tatapan matanya dan segera mengambil kotak_ pastry _miliknya sendiri._

_“Apa? Kamiya-_ san _, tadi kau bilang aku bisa memilih manapaun yang aku mau?” Tangan kiri Daisuke memegang lengan kanan Hiroshi._

_“Memang. Memilih, kan bebas. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan membayarnya.” Hiroshi membalas tatapan Daisuke. Meski separuh wajahnya tertutup masker, tapi raut wajahnya tampak gembira._

_“Akan dibayar dengan uang tunai apa kartu kredit?” Suara kasir menyela pembicaraan kedua pria dewasa tersebut._

_“Ah maaf. Dengan kartu kredit,”  melepas lengan Hiroshi, Daisuke mengaku kalah dengan jebakan Hiroshi. Mengambil dompet kulit dengan merek ternama dan menyerahkan kartu kredit warna emas._

_“Ditulis dengan nama siapa, Tuan?”_

_“Ono Daisuke,”jawab Daisuke tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin efek lelah dengan jebakan Hiroshi._

_Si kasir bergender perempuan memekik pelan. Dramatis  menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan kedua mata kecilnya melotot menatap Daisuke dari atas ke bawah. Berulang hingga tiga kali._

_Menyadari kecerobohan partnernya, Hiroshi mengambil segera keluar dari tempat tersebut. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu adalah beberapa pekikan dari jenis suara yang berbeda menyebut nama Ono Daisuke._

_Menunggu di dalam mobil adalah hal paling aman, jadi Hiroshi segera melangkahkan kaki ke tempat mobilnya terparkir._

**_…_ **

Remaja laki-laki berpostur tinggi dan berambut hijau tersebut membuka pintu ruang OSIS Teiko. Mendapati sosok remaja sepertinya namun dengan rambut merah magenta sedang membaca sesuatu.

“Ada apa memanggilku, Akashi?”

“Oh, aku perlu bantuanmu di sini,” Akashi mendongak, menatap Midorima yang  memakai kaos pendek warna putih dan celana selutut warna hitam.

“Bukannya aku tak mau membantumu, tapi aku akan menggantikanmu mengawasi latihan tim basket, nanodayo.”  Gestur membetulkan bingkai kacamata yang dirindukan Akashi terulang.

“Ya. Aku ingat apa kata pelatih kemarin. Tapi aku di sini juga butuh bantuanmu, wakil ketua OSIS.”

“Hmp, sudah kuduga Kau memanggilku hanya untuk merepotkanku saja, nanodayo.”

Akashi terkekeh pelan ketika Midorima mengambil alih setengah tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, “salahmu sendiri yang tak datang ketika kupanggil diwaktu luang.”

“Kau ini merepotkan sekali, nanodayo."

“Terima kasih bersedia kurepotkan, Midorima.”

**...**

_Ono Daisuke baru saja meneguk minuman isotonik yang diambilnya dari lemari es ketika ponselnya bordering._

_Panggilan dari salah satu temannya dan Kamiya Hiroshi, Yasumoto Hiroki._

“Moshi-moshi  _Yasumoto_ -san, _ada apa?”_

“ _Eh, sebenarnya kami sedang bermain_ game bersama. _Jadi, apa bisa kamu bergabung bersama kami, Ono-_ kun?”

_Ono Daisuke dapat mendengar suara berisik yang menjadi latar suara Yasumoto Hiroki._

_Menitik beratkan  pada kata ‘kami’ yang disebutkan Yasumoto, Daisuke dapat menebak siapa saja yang bersama Yasumoto sekarang. Daisuke mengenali suara berisik Nakamura Yuuichi, Sugita Tomokatsu, dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Meski tergoda untuk mnghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya, tapi Daisuke perlu istirahat sekarang._

_Tubuhnya amat lelah. Dia baru saja pulang dari_ event VitaminX dan _dengan halus menolak ajakan Tatsuhisa Suzuki untuk makan bersama para_ seiyuu VitaminX _yang lain._

“ _Maafkan aku, Yasumoto_ -san. _Aku lelah sekali dan ingin segera istirahat setelah berendam air hangat. Aku baru pulang dari_ event.”  Suara Daisuke sarat akan penyesalan.

_"Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi kami. Kami memahami kalau kamu pasti lelah dan ingin beristirahat, hanya saja ada satu orang di sini yang terus bicara kalau tak menyenangkan tanpamu, Ono-kun.” Nada  suara Yasumoto terdengar tak enak telah mengganggu waktu Daisuke._

_Pasti Kamiya Hiroshi yang meminta Yasumoto untuk menghubunginya._

_“Maafkan aku. Tapi soal kamiya-_ san, _aku akan membicarakannya besok ketika….”_

_"Bicara apa denganku besok, bodoh!”_

_Oh,rupanya sekarang Hiroshi yang bicara dengannya._

_“Oh Kamiya-_ san _, aku tak bisa datang untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Aku lelah sekali. Bahkan aku menolak ajakan minum Tatsun.” Nada suara Daisuke lebih semangat ketimbang dibanding ketika bicara dengan Yasumoto._

_“Aku ingin kamu dating ke rumahku sekarang, Ono-kun. Atau aku tak akan mengatakan apapun Sabtu nanti dan akan membiarkanmu bicara sendiri ketika kita siaran DGS. Datang sekarang. Aku menunggumu!"_

_Panggilan terputus sebelum Daisuke mengatakan apapun._

_Sepertinya Daisuke harus memanggil taksi dan segera sampai di rumah Hiroshi. Membawa barang yang diperlukan untuk pekerjaannya esok hari, termasuk dokumen untuk Orepara, Daisuke berencana akan langsung tidur sesampainya di rumah Hiroshi._

_._

_._

_Freyja Lawliet_

**Author's Note:**

> Halooooo!!! Akhirnya nulis lagi meski terasa aneh. Berapa lama aku hiatus, ya? Tapi moga bisa dinikmati.  
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
